Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate generally to drapery track systems, and more specifically to systems, methods, and modes for automatic and dynamic torque calibration for a drapery track system to enable automatic detection of pulling of the drape as well as obstacles to minimize damage to the drapery track system or users.
Background Art
Drapery track systems for use to cover openings or fixtures in residential and commercial settings have made significant improvements in recent years. A drapery track system typically consists of a track, track carriers, drapes attached to the track carriers, and a mechanism for moving the drapes back and forth along the track. The track is mounted either to a wall or ceiling and the mechanism for moving the drapes can be as simple as a pull cord-pulley system.
More sophisticated drapery track systems use a motor to move the drapes along the track. Motorized drapery track systems can be automated to automatically open and close. Unlike a manually controlled drapery system, where the user walks up to the window and opens or closes the drape using a cord, a wand, or by pulling on the drape, motorized drapery systems make it easy to open or close one or multiple drapes with the touch of a button, or by programming them to automatically move at a specific time with no direct user interaction.
Due to the automated nature of movement of motorized drapery track systems, a user may not realize if there is an obstruction. An obstruction may interfere with the drapery's movement. If a drapery is being closed and encounters an obstruction, the drapery fabric normally will bunch up. Damage may further occur to the fabric, the motor, or hardware, if the drapery gets caught and pulled by the obstruction during opening of the drape.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a drapery track system that can perform an automatic and dynamic torque calibration to enable automatic detection of pulling of the drape as well as obstacles in order to minimize damage to the drapery track system and users.